


Control, The Past and Future of Possibilities: A Family Guy Prequel 控制，可能性的过去和未来：家庭人物前传

by ShadowGriffin17Z



Category: C: The Money of Soul and Possibility Control, Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Anti Character Bashing, Anti Peter Griffin Bashing, Artificial Intelligence, Backstory, CXReader, Character Arcs, Character Development, Character Study, Economics, Financial Issues, Friendship, Money, Multi, Peter Griffin Redemption Arcs, PeterGriffinXReader, Prequel, Redemption, Social Commentary, Teenage Peter Griffin, Teenagers, sociology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGriffin17Z/pseuds/ShadowGriffin17Z
Summary: This story is about seventeen year old Peter Griffin and his eighteen year old sister Karen Griffin as they go through live and death battles in this Anime and Manga world as they both discover their parents history of being hardcore entrepreneurs in the financial district and unravel all their secrets of why they were willing to give their children the best possible futures they could have.彼得的观点：嗨，我的名字是彼得格里芬，我想与你分享我与姐姐凯伦的冒险经历。我只是一个普通的青少年，在很小的时候失去了我的父母，而我的姐姐和我不得不照顾彼此，因为我们没有其他人。幸运的是，我们总是互相支持。我的妹妹总是意识到自己被提升到一个强大的生活和弱势的社会，而我从未反思过外面世界的复杂本质，直到我十七岁的那个晚上。那天晚上，我姐姐和我发现了已故父母过去关于金融区的事情，以及我们如何继承他们的超级大国。有时，生活很复杂，但我们必须打击这些斗争。





	Control, The Past and Future of Possibilities: A Family Guy Prequel 控制，可能性的过去和未来：家庭人物前传

Chapter One: My Seventeenth Birthday

Peter's Perspective: Hi, my name is Peter Griffin and I want to share with you my adventures with my sister Karen. I was just an ordinary teenager who lost my parents at a very young age and my sister and I had to take care of each other since we had no one else. Luckily, we always had each other's backs. My sister was always aware of being raised into a society where the strong live and the weak perish while I never reflected on the complex nature of the outside world until the night I turned seventeen. During that night my sister and I discovered our deceased parents' past about the financial district and how we inherited their superpowers. Sometimes, life is complicated, but we have to combat these struggles.

Peter's Perspective: It all started on the morning of my seventeenth birthday. I was getting ready for school and my sister came upstairs and wished me a happy birthday.

Karen: Morning little brother, happy birthday.

Peter: Thanks Sis.

Karen: How do you feel being seventeen?

Peter: It feels great. I like being a teenager. I can't to celebrate my birthday tonight. Are we going to that new Chinese restaurant, The Zhao Ye Soy?

Karen: Yeah. I got our reservations the other day.

Peter: This is amazing. You're the sweetest sister Karen. I love you!

Karen: Ah, Petey. I love you too!

Peter: Thanks Karen, I'll see you after school.

Karen: Alright Peter. I'll pick you up at four.

Peter: Good bye.

Karen: See you later.

Peter's Perspective: So when I started walking to school that morning, I was approached and greeted by a mysterious young man who was around my age and he asked me if I played this new video game. I said no and he showed me what he was playing on his smartphone. I took some interest in this new seemingly harmless mobile game.

Ka So: Hi, excuse me, my name Ka So Zie. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?

Peter: Hello Ka So, my name is Peter Griffin. It's a pleasure to meet you too. Are you from around Rhode Island? Do you also go to Adam West High School as well?

Ka So: Yes, I live about five blocks from the school and I also attend your high school too. I'm glad that today is the fateful day we officially meet.

Peter: How unexpected, I never imagine that the two of us would have an out of place encounter like this. Very cryptic, but in a good way.

Ka So: So, how old are you, Peter?

Peter: I just turned seventeen today, and you?

Ka So: Cool. Happy birthday! I'm also seventeen years old. My birthday was last week.

Peter: Super. Thanks. Happy late birthday.

Ka So: Thank you man.

Peter: No Problem bro.

Ka So: Hey, check this out.

Peter: What is it?

Ka So: It's a mobile game called C, The Endless Possibilities of the Future.

Peter: That looks super cool! Is there a video game version of this game? Do you know what genre this game falls into?

Ka So: It's based on that new anime and manga series that centers itself around the sociopolitical and economical aspects of our society under the mystery and action genre themes. It also illustrates the importance of being an entrepreneur. In both the anime and manga the entrepreneur is called an entre for short.

Peter: That game looks amazing! It's so weird that I never even heard of this show until now. Is it really that great?

Ka So: Hell yeah it is. And it's very popular and entertaining in Rhode Island and other cities in the east coast.

Peter: Wow, I really have stay on top with the latest trends. I feel so old and out of touch.

Ka So: Don't feel bad. I just recently found out two weeks ago about this series too. So do you want to play this game after school so that I can tell you everything about C?

Peter: I would love to, but I have plans for my birthday tonight. Do you want to come to my birthday party?

Ka So: Sure. When and where is your party?

Peter: My party will be at the Zhao Ye Soy and seven pm.

Ka So: Oh sweet. It's the new Chinese restaurant where my cousin Quinton just opened and began working there last week. Superb, I'll be there at seven. See you later Peter.

Peter: Freaking awesome! See you at my party Ka So. It was nice to meet you. I'm glad we're friends and I'll see you by then.

Ka So: Me too. You should probably try researching that anime and manga I recommended to you so that you can be up to date with the news about the game. I will also bring you a present to commemorate our new friendship.

Peter: Thankyou, but you don't have to do all that. We just met and I don't want you to spend all your money on buying me a birthday gift. I really appreciate your generosity though.

Ka So: It's no problem. My gift is on the house. I want you to have the best gift ever.

Peter: Thanks, goodbye. You're the best, Ka So.

Ka So: You're welcome, later Peter.

Peter Perspective: After befriending Ka So Zie, I started to realize how mysterious and charismatic he was when he greeted me, but his presence seemed very ominous in a cool yet dark atmosphere in contrast of his personality. I better hurry to school on time and tell my friends about this new game and my new friend Ka So. The only question I have is who really is Ka So Zie? Is he a friend or an enemy? I will find out soon.

Chapter Two: My New Classmate and Birthday Present

Peter's Perspective: Continuing from where I left off, I arrived to school on time at seven forty five and I saw my friends waving at me. I spoke to them and they wished me a happy birthday. We also talked about our grades and new goals after graduation as well. I wanted to tell them about my new friend Ka So, but I never expected this unusual development in our homeroom that morning.

Mercedes: Hi Peter, happy birthday!

Peter: Thank you Mercedes! I appreciate your kindness every day. How are you feeling today?

Mercedes: I'm feeling great. I just passed my tests in both Biology and Physical Education.

Peter: That's great! Congratulations Mercedes!

Mercedes: Thank you! Are you ready for tonight?

Peter: Yeah. I can't wait to celebrate my birthday tonight with all of you. Hey Tony, what's up?

Antonio: Yo man, I'm good and you? Happy seventeenth birthday!

Peter: Thanks Tony! How's was your pre calculus exam the other day?

Antonio: It was good. I got a ninety six out one hundred on my exam. How was your sociology and chemistry exams?

Peter: Congrats! I also got an A in both exams.

Antonio: Sweet!

Peter: Thanks! Morning Zaire.

Zaire: Happy birthday bro! You're another year older.

Peter: Thanks Zaire! How's your family and how did you do in your English and French exams?

Zaire: My family is well and I passed both exams with a ninety five.

Peter: I'm happy for you! I'm glad your family's doing fine and you passing all your classes too.

Zaire: Thanks P!

Peter: You're welcome. Hi Chelsea.

Chelsea: Happy birthday Pete. I got you a birthday card and a friendship bracelet for our long term friendship.

Peter: Aw, thank you Chelsea. I'll put it on right now. Yun, how you've been bro?!

Yun: Hey Peter, what's up man? I'm feel amazing! Happy birthday! I bought you a necklace that says good luck in Chinese and it will help you in your time of need when you're at your weakest state of mind to remind you that you're never alone. We got your back no matter. We've been friends for a very long time. Don't ever forget our promise to be honest about life and friendship.

Peter: Yun, this gift is so bad ass! I love it! Thank you, you're the best.

Yun: No worries. I made a promise to make sure that I will watch over you and every one else in our group of friends because I believe in all of you.

Peter: Thanks Yun! Good Morning Haruka. How are you today?

Haruka: I'm feeling fine today. Thank you. Happy birthday Peter! Are you ready for tonight's plans at the new Chinese restaurant?

Peter: Yes I am. I'm so excited about spending time with all of you tonight celebrating my birthday together.

Haruka: I don't have your gift with me at the moment, but I promise that I will give it to you before we go the restaurant tonight.

Peter: That's ok. Take your time. There's no rush. I'm just happy that all of you will be there together. That's all that matters to me.

Haruka: You're so modest Peter. I don't mind.

Peter: [Sigh] Well if you insist, I really don't mind.

Haruka: Alright, I'll buy you the best gift a teenage boy could ever want.

Peter: [Sobbing out of Happiness] Thank you everyone. I really appreciate your generosity, kindness and gratitude. I'm really grateful to be your friend! You guys mean everything to me. I don't know what would I do if something happens to any of you.

Mercedes: Oh Peter, you have nothing to worry about. We'll be friends forever.

Peter: Really? But what if something or someone will find ways to destroy our friendships?

Zaire: Like hell! We will never let that happen.

Peter: Are you sure?

Antonio: Of course. We've all been friends since preschool and been through hell and back with each of our own personal struggles, but we always kept moving forward by facing our deepest darkest fears.

Haruka: Yeah. Life will always be challenging, but as long as we're together there's nothing that will beat us.

Yun: That's right. Friendship is important and will triumph the malice of evil.

Chelsea: And that's a promise.

Peter: You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for.

All: [Laughing and crying out of joy].

Peter's Perspective: You guys truly are the best! If anything happens to you, I don't know what the hell I would do. If that day comes, I will fight to the end! I promise!

Chinese Version

这个故事是关于十七岁的彼得格里芬和他十八岁的妹妹凯伦格里芬，他们在这个动漫和漫画世界中经历了生死战，因为他们都发现了他们的父母在金融区作为铁杆企业家的历史，并解开他们所有的为什么他们愿意给孩子们最好的未来所带来的秘密。

第一章：我的十七岁生日

彼得的观点：嗨，我的名字是彼得格里芬，我想与你分享我与姐姐凯伦的冒险经历。我只是一个普通的青少年，在很小的时候失去了我的父母，而我的姐姐和我不得不照顾彼此，因为我们没有其他人。幸运的是，我们总是互相支持。我的妹妹总是意识到自己被提升到一个强大的生活和弱势的社会，而我从未反思过外面世界的复杂本质，直到我十七岁的那个晚上。那天晚上，我姐姐和我发现了已故父母过去关于金融区的事情，以及我们如何继承他们的超级大国。有时，生活很复杂，但我们必须打击这些斗争。

彼得的观点：这一切都始于我十七岁生日那天早上。我准备上学了，姐姐上楼，祝我生日快乐。

凯伦：早上的小弟弟，生日快乐。

彼得：谢谢你。

凯伦：你觉得十七岁怎么样？

彼得：感觉很好。我喜欢少年时代。我今晚不能庆祝我的生日。我们去新的中国餐馆赵烨大豆吗？

凯伦：是的。我前几天得到了保留。

彼得：这太棒了。你是最甜蜜的妹妹凯伦。我爱你！

凯伦：啊，皮蒂。我也爱你！

彼得：谢谢凯伦，我放学后会见到你。

凯伦：好吧，彼得。我四点钟接你。

彼得：再见。

凯伦：晚点见。

彼得的观点：所以当我早上开始走路上学的时候，我被一个神秘的年轻人接近并接受了我的年龄，他问我是否玩过这个新的视频游戏。我说不，他告诉我他是什么在他的智能手机上玩。我对这款看似无害的手机游戏感兴趣。

卡苏：嗨，对不起，我的名字咨恶卡苏。很高兴见到你。你叫什么名字？

彼得：您好卡苏，我的名字是彼得格里芬。很高兴见到你。你来自罗德岛吗？你也去亚当西高中吗？

卡苏：是的，我住在离学校大约五个街区的地方，我也也在你的高中就读。我很高兴今天是我们正式见面的重要日子。

彼得：多么出乎意料，我从没想过我们俩会不会遇到像这样的不合适的地方。非常神秘，但是很好。

卡苏：所以，你多大了，彼得？

彼得：我今天刚满十七岁了，你呢？

卡苏：很酷。生日快乐！我也十七岁。我的生日是上周。

彼得：超级。谢谢。迟来的生日祝福。

卡苏：谢谢你。

彼得：没问题，兄弟。

卡苏：嘿，看看这个。

彼得：这是什么？

卡苏：这是一款名为西的手机游戏，即"未来的无尽可能"。

彼得：看起来很酷！这个游戏有视频游戏版吗？你知道这个游戏属于什么类型吗？

卡苏：它基于新的动漫和漫画系列，以神秘和动作类型主题为中心，围绕社会的社会政治和经济方面。它还说明了成为企业家的重要性。在动漫和漫画中，企业家被称为简称。

彼得：那场比赛看起来很神奇！这真是太奇怪了，直到现在我才听说过这个节目。真的那么棒吗？

卡苏：天哪，是的。它在罗德岛和东海岸的其他城市非常受欢迎和娱乐。

彼得：哇，我真的已经掌握了最新趋势。我感觉自己太老了，脱节了。

嘉苏：不要心疼。我刚刚在两周前发现了这个系列。所以你想放学后玩这个游戏，这样我就可以告诉你关于西的一切吗？

彼得：我很乐意，但我计划今晚过生日。你想参加我的生日聚会吗？

卡苏：当然。你的派对何时何地？

彼得：我的派对将在晚上七点到赵野大豆。

卡苏：哦，甜蜜。这是我的堂兄昆顿刚开业并在上周开始在那里工作的新中餐馆。棒极了，我七点钟就到。彼得见。

彼得：吓人！在我的派对卡苏见。很高兴见到你。我很高兴我们是朋友，到那时我会见到你。

卡苏：我也是。您应该尝试研究我向您推荐的动漫和漫画，以便您可以了解有关游戏的最新消息。我还会带你一件礼物来纪念我们的新友谊。

彼得：谢谢你，但你没有那么做。我们刚认识，我不想让你把所有的钱都花在给我买生日礼物上。我非常感谢你的慷慨。

卡苏：没问题。我的礼物在房子里。我希望你有最好的礼物。

彼得：谢谢，再见。你是最好的，卡苏。

卡苏：你很受欢迎，后来彼得。

彼得的观点：在与咨恶卡苏交朋友之后，我开始意识到当他向我致意时他是多么神秘和有魅力，但他的存在在一个凉爽而黑暗的氛围中显得非常不祥，与他的个性形成鲜明对比。我最好赶快上学，并告诉我的朋友这个新游戏和我的新朋友卡苏.我唯一的问题是咨恶卡苏真的是谁？他是朋友还是敌人？我很快就会发现。

第二章：我的新同学和生日礼物

彼得的观点：从我离开的地方继续，我七点四十五分准时到达学校，我看到我的朋友向我招手。我跟他们说过，他们祝我生日快乐。我们也在毕业后谈到了我们的成绩和新目标。我想告诉他们我的新朋友卡苏，但我从没想到那天早上我们家的这个不寻常的发展。

梅赛德斯：嗨彼得，生日快乐！

彼得：谢谢梅赛德斯！我感谢你每天的善意。你今天感觉如何？

梅赛德斯：我感觉很好。我刚刚通过了生物学和体育教育的考试。

彼得：太好了！祝贺梅赛德斯！

梅赛德斯：谢谢！你今晚准备好了吗？

彼得：是的。我迫不及待地想和大家今晚一起庆祝我的生日。嘿托尼，怎么了？

安东尼奥：哟伙计，我很好，你呢？十七岁生日快乐！

彼得：谢谢托尼！前几天你的预计算考试怎么样？

安东尼奥：这很好。我的考试成绩达到了九十六分之一。你的社会学和化学考试怎么样？

彼得：恭喜！我在考试中也得到了诶.

安东尼奥：甜蜜！

彼得：谢谢！早上扎伊尔。

扎伊尔：生日快乐兄弟！你又大了一岁。

彼得：谢谢扎伊尔！你的家人怎么样，你在英语和法语考试中的表现如何？

扎伊尔：我的家人很好，我通过了九十五次考试。

彼得：我为你感到高兴！我很高兴你的家人做得很好，你也通过了所有的课程。

扎伊尔：谢谢屁！

彼得：不客气。嗨切尔西。

切尔西：皮特生日快乐。我为你们的长期友谊给了你一张生日贺卡和一张友谊手镯。

彼得：噢，谢谢切尔西。我现在就说吧。芸，你怎么会兄弟？！

云：嘿彼得，男人怎么了？我感觉好极了！生日快乐！我给你买了一条用中文说好运的项链，当你处于最弱的状态时，它会帮助你在需要的时候提醒你，你永远不会孤单。无论如何，我们得到了回报。我们很长一段时间都是朋友。永远不要忘记我们对生活和友谊诚实的承诺。

彼得：云，这个礼物是如此糟糕的屁股！我喜欢它！谢谢你，你是最好的。

云：不用担心。我做出了承诺，确保我会监视你和我们朋友群中的每一个人，因为我相信你们所有人。

彼得：谢谢云！早安遥。你今天好吗？

遥：我今天感觉很好。谢谢。彼得生日快乐！你准备好迎接今晚在新中餐馆的计划吗？

彼得：我是。今晚和你们所有人一起庆祝我的生日，我感到非常兴奋。

遥：我现在没有你的礼物，但我保证在今晚去餐厅之前我会把它送给你。

彼得：没关系。慢慢来。没有急于求成。我很高兴你们所有人都会在一起。这对我来说很重要。

遥：你是如此谦虚的彼得。我不介意。

彼得：[叹气]如果你坚持，我真的不介意。

遥：好吧，我会给你买一个十几岁男孩最想要的礼物。

彼得：[幸福地抽泣]谢谢大家。我非常感谢你的慷慨，善良和感激。我真的很感谢能成为你的朋友！你们对我来说意味着一切。我不知道如果你们中的某些事情发生了我会怎么做。

梅赛德斯：哦，彼得，你没有什么可担心的。我们永远是朋友。

彼得：真的吗？但是，如果有什么东西或某人能找到破坏我们友谊的方法呢？

扎伊尔：就像地狱一样！我们永远不会让这种情况发生。

彼得：你确定吗？

安东尼奥：当然。自从总统和最深刻的最黑暗恐惧以来，我们都是朋友。

遥：是的。生活将永远充满挑战，但只要我们在一起，没有什么能够击败我们。

云：没错。友谊很重要，会战胜邪恶的恶意。

切尔西：这是一个促销。

彼得：你们是我能要求的最好的朋友。

全部：[笑声和欢呼声]。

彼得的观点：你们真的是最好的！ 如果发生任何事情，我不知道我该怎么办。 如果那一天到来，我会战斗到最后！ 我承诺！


End file.
